Kiss in Disguise
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: May Contain Spoilers, Read at your own risk ;) This story takes place when Kousaka got up the vent, Mao and Akise were left all alone right? (Episode 14 Deleted Memory) One-shot


As we all know, Mao and Akise aren't straight, right?

*sigh* What a waste for such a pretty girl and smart detective like him

This story takes place when Kousaka got up the vent, they were left all alone right?

This is a one-shot guys! :D

Kurea-chan's Backstage Diary!

* * *

After Kousaka finally got himself out of the locked room which is soon to be filled with gas, Mao and Akise were left there but they decided to follow, to which they fail

Mao tried getting herself to get inside the vent by climbing on Akise's shoulders and him carrying her of course.

The room was almost filled with gas Yuno prepared for them

Aru coughed consecutive times so Mao stopped reaching for the vent and looked worried at him

"Akise-kun, are you okay?" When she looked at him, he is not really in a good condition. He is already deathly pale and is obviously weak

"I-I'm alright" he answered with a faint voice

Mao sighed and got off of Akise's shoulders. She, too, is almost out of air due to them limiting their breathing

She get her handkerchief from her skirt's pocket and offered it to the detective

"No, you needed it more than I do" he refused taking the handkerchief but Mao is persistent. She put the handkerchief over his mouth

"Breathe" Mao simply ordered then nodded and did as she said

She smiled but her eyes aren't taking it anymore. They were closing but she is fighting the sleepyness

She has inhaled enough for her to be sleepy. Akise's eyes widened at the sight of her about to faint

He inhaled deep and snatched the handkerchief from her hand and transferred it to her mouth

"Breath" he ordered but she is too weak to inhale enough for reh

But still, she tried her best to inhale enough for her until they were able to get out of the gas-filled room

"A-Akise-kun..."

"Don't talk, you're going to get yourself weaker" his pink eyes were now filled emotions, worrying and fear on what's going to happen to them, especially on Mao who may faint any second now

"G-Gomennee. Akise-kun. I-I can't take it anym-" then she fainted (obviously =,=)

"Kuso" he cursed under his breath

"Mao-chan!" he shook her but he got no response

Then a solution come up to his head. Immediately shook it off because it was too awkward

He just sighed and his cheeks lit at the same color or darker than his pupils

Once again, he used the handkerchief to breathe air and after he do so, he knelt to where Mao was lying down

He slowly leaned until their lips met.

He performed CPR on her but wait,

...

It took longer than it should be.

...

Why?

...

Simple,

...

He enjoyed what he was doing

And the CPR was really a kiss in disguise

He was really enjoying himself until... Mao's eyes slowly opened

Her aqua blue eyes met his pink pupils so in surprise,

He backed off quickly and brushed imaginary dust off his pants and offered his hand to help her stamd

Mao just stood then smiled, no, grinned at him like she was telling him 'enjoying yourself huh?' so he blushed more but cleared his throat and returned the handkerchief to her

"So, do you want to try climbing that vent again?" he asked trying to avoid what conversation was going ahead their way

"Sure" then they went back to their previous positions; with her on his shoulders

And like what happened before, they failed until they heard Kousaka's voice saying that the door was unlocked so they rushed out and chased after their breaths

"Let's go after them" then Mao just nodded and followed him

"I thought detectives were to catch thieves but I think they were completely the same now" she said smirking on him

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eeeeeeh? Denying your actions huh? Shounen Tantei?" she said then giggled

He just smiled to himself and when he turned to her...

*smack* she smacked her lips onto his but before he could do something, she pulled out immediately

"There! Have that as my revenge" then she winked and they continued walking

* * *

A/N: So yeah. I disagree of them being homosexuals and still hoping that they would end up together but it's impossible .. Thanks for reading anyways! :D I had fun writing this so I hope you had your share of fun in reading this ;)


End file.
